This invention relates generally to improvements in lantern holders for boats and, more specifically, to lantern holders adaptable for mounting lanterns on canoes.
In the past, sportsmen, including hunters, fisherman and campers, have had to improvise means for mounting lights such as flashlights and lanterns on the sides or ends of small fishing boats in order to navigate at night or to provide light for night fishing. This has led to the development of several different lantern holders and lantern brackets for small boats such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,430,161, 2,655,337, 2,867,403 and 3,745,329. All of these lantern supports were designed to fixedly retain a lantern on the sides of small fishing boats, particularly those known as row boats.
Because of their easy portability, more and more outdoorsmen are increasingly utilizing canoes for their recreational activities. Being light in weight, canoes can be transported on car top carriers and, ordinarily, may be launched by one person. However, in the past, there has been no convenient method for mounting gasoline or kerosene lanterns on the front or rear end of a canoe.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of this invention to provide a holder for gasoline lanterns of a type such as the popular "Coleman" lantern whereby said lantern can be safely and securely mounted to the bow or stern (if double-ended) portion of a canoe.
A further object of this invention is to provide a novel lantern holder for canoes which is readily portable and which may be quickly and easily engaged or disengaged from the canoe.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a universal lantern holder for canoes which is readily adjustable to fit canoes having different bow or stern configurations.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a unique lantern holder for canoes which is inexpensive to manufacture from weatherproof materials and which is convenient and safe to use.
Practical embodiments of the subject invention are shown in the accompanying drawings in which the several parts are similarly designated in each view.